


Change your mind

by lauramebob



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Boffins - Freeform, Fluff, Food, Kissing, M/M, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauramebob/pseuds/lauramebob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Bofur make a bet involving one of Bofurs least favourite foods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change your mind

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this little plot bunny wouldn’t leave me alone.   
> Disclaimer: I only own the hobbit in my daydreams, the rest of the time it belongs to Tolkien.

Bofur eyed the object in Bilbo’s hand with mild distaste as the hobbit popped it into his mouth.  
“How can you not like strawberries?” He asked, words slightly muffled (travelling with dwarves he had picked up one or two bad habits, including talking with a full mouth).  
“The Blue Mountains weren’t exactly the best place for growin’ ‘em.” The dwarf answered with a shrug, “aye, we’d find the odd clump o’ wild ones now and again but they were always small, sour things. Not exactly the best for eatin’ but we weren’t in a position ta be choosey.”  
Bilbo gave a “hmm” in understanding before letting a comfortable silence fall between them. As he watched the dwarf stare into the flames of the kitchen fire a completely un-Baggins like but completely Tookish idea formed in his head.

“What if I could change your mind?”  
“What’s that Lad?” Bofur asked, drawing on his pipe.  
“Give me until dawn and I bet I can have you liking strawberries.”  
“Oh aye?” Bofur gave him his trademark grin, “What are the stakes?”  
“Winner can name their prize first thing in the morning.”

The Baggins part of Bilbo’s mind was thoroughly scandalized whilst the Took part was cheering him on. Bofur gave a small chuckle.

“I must admit I’m curious as ta why it would take all night.” He drawled, drawing out the last two words in such a way that it was impossible for Bilbo to miss the implications.  
“I accept ya terms Master Baggins.” The two of them clasped hands in a silent contract, probably holding on a little longer than was necessary. Bilbo cleared his throat, willing his face to cool down before he started blushing.  
“I’ll meet you in your room later.”  
“Don’t keep me waitin’ too long now.” Bofur said with a wink before leaving the table and making his way upstairs. Embarrassment and hope filled the hobbit in equal measure as he moved to put his plan into action.

Bofur lay back on his bed staring into space as he went over what had just happened. Bofur had never been a fan of the little red fruits really, although that didn’t stop Bombur from trying to sneak them into his food whenever he could, including a number of times on this quest and every time he did, without fail, Bofur would fish the little buggers out and discreetly as possible dump them onto someone else’s plate. He hadn’t the heart to tell Bilbo there wasn’t a chance he could succeed in one night where his brother had been failing for years; he hated to see the hobbit unhappy, granted he hated seeing anyone unhappy but with Bilbo it was different.   
He liked seeing the hobbit happy; he especially liked it when he was the cause of that happiness, how the Halflings eyes would light up when he smiled. Not the forced, polite, ‘respectable’ smile they had all been graced with the first few weeks but the shaky, unsure thing that danced on his lips as if he were wary of accepting praise or friendship but couldn’t quite stop himself. As he ran a hand through his hair, pulling a few strands free of his braids, he found himself wondering how Bilbo would smile around someone he was completely at ease with.

Bilbo would be perfectly content if he never saw another strawberry again. Ever. If this went the way he hoped it would be worth it though. Bofur had been one of the first to befriend him (for which Bilbo would always be thankful) but they had grown closer during the journey, to the point where the two of them would throw flirtatious comments back and forth as if it were completely natural and think nothing of it. It was when they had been separated in Mirkwood however that Bilbo realised he wanted more than cheeky banter and playful winks, wanted those innocent (and on the rare occasion not so innocent) touches to mean something. After their escape though he had been too afraid to broach the subject with the hated dwarf. Throwing yourself at orcs and giant spiders was one thing, baring your heart was something else entirely.  
Now that they were safe in Lake Town it seemed someone or something had taken pity on him in presenting him with this opportunity: if it didn’t work they could laugh it off as a silly wager, no harm done; if events went in his favour. Well then.  
Feeling a little warm due to the strawberry wine he’d found (he may have had a little more than what could be called sensible for the boost of courage) he made his way to Bofur’s room, fighting the urge to wipe his lips which were maddeningly sticky. Reaching his destination he tapped on the door before letting himself in.

Bofur cracked an eye open as Bilbo entered his room and smiled warmly. The cornered deer expression the hobbit was wearing was so adorable and yet so hilarious he honestly didn’t know whether to draw the smaller male into his arms or laugh until he couldn’t breathe.

“Alright then Lad, do ya worst.” Bofur said sitting up and tilting his head expectantly. As he approached Bofur noticed Bilbo’s cheeks were slightly flushed and his tongue unconsciously darted out to wet his own lips when he saw the hobbit’s own were glistening slightly.

“Close your eyes.”

Bofur did as he was instructed and waited. He felt the bed dip slightly as Bilbo climbed up next to him followed by a hand gently grasping his chin to turn his head. He felt warm breath on his face before lips pressed hesitantly against his.

Bofur kissed back on instinct, determined to keep it soft, just an innocent pressing of lips until the little noises Bilbo was making had him swiping his tongue along the hobbits mouth. He was greeted with a familiar sharpness and unfamiliar sweetness which only grew stronger when Bilbo granted him entry. The taste of strawberries was much sweeter than he remembered and with an underlying hint of pipeweed and something indescribable which could only be Bilbo it was damn near irresistible. Bofur moaned as Bilbo’s tongue stroked languidly against his own, surprised when out of nowhere the other pushed on his shoulders so they were lying on their sides. Bilbo pulled away, chuckling when Bofur chased his mouth.

“Does this mean I win?” The hobbit’s voice was slightly husky and sent a pleasant chill down Bofur’s spine. The innocent question at odds with the glint in Bilbo’s eyes.   
“Dawn’s still a fair way off Lad; I may need a bit more convincin’.” He flashed Bilbo a cheeky grin before rolling so the smaller man was underneath him, caged in by his arms and legs, “Or I could just give ya ya prize now?”

Bilbo laughed, pulling the dwarf forward so their foreheads were touching,  
“I find either rather agreeable.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go!  
> About Bombur, I have this head cannon where when it comes to food he’s like one of those parents who’s convinced their kid will grow to like a food they hate if they just ‘give it a try’ and so try and get them to eat it at every opportunity, hence the strawberry sneaking.


End file.
